swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
CEC Gozanti-class Transport
The Gozanti-class transport was a class of heavily armored starship used by various factions throughout the galaxy. In its use with the Galactic Empire, it was known generally as the Imperial freighter. Characteristics The Gozanti-class transport was a 64-meter long starship that could act as a freighter and a small, pocket cruiser in military application. It sported a twin laser turret in a dorsal mount and a heavy laser cannon on its ventral side. The Gozanti also had a loading elevator on the bottom near the nose and docking ports to the side near the cockpit section. The ships had a hyperdrive and three engines. The ships could fit in the main hangar of a Separatist supply ship. The Imperial version could choose to carry either four TIE/ln space superiority starfighters, or have one swapped for a TIE/sa bomber, two All Terrain Defense Pods or even two All Terrain Armored Transports on underside-mounted docking clamps which were connected to corridors inside the vessel. The Imperial ships were wider than standard ones, with new side extensions stretching over the engines, and the dorsal radar dish being moved to the center. The large, ventral, double dish radar was abandoned in favor of docking struts for the ship's complement. Some Imperial Gozanti-class cruisers, such as the Vector, featured red markings. The Gozanti-class Assault Carrier was a carrier variant of a standard Imperial Gozanti. History Twilight of the Republic Gozanti-class transports were introduced by Corellian Engineering Corporation at least ten years prior to the Clone Wars. Shortly before Anakin Skywalker won the Boonta Eve Classic, a Gozanti-class cruiser with red markings was seen in the spaceport of Mos Espa on Tatooine. During the Clone Wars, the cruiser was adopted by various factions, including the Confederacy of Independent Systems. At least one was in the fleet led by the super tactical droid Aut-O. One cruiser was on Zygerria as Dooku arrived to discuss the execution of Skywalker with Miraj Scintel. The Black Sun crime syndicate also used modified Gozanti-class cruisers. They were forced into joining Darth Maul's Shadow Collective and took part in the takeover of Mandalore. Several joined with Maul's forces after the battle of Zanbar. Age of the Empire Several years after the rise of the Empire, the freighters were converted into TIE carriers. Imperial efficiency expert Count Denetrius Vidian was instrumental in the development program, getting it ready ahead of schedule. Several Gozanti-class transports were present at Count Vidian's Calcoraan Depot, and were ordered to protect a Baradium-357 convoy at Gorse. During the reign of the Empire, the cruisers were also known as the Imperial freighters. In 5 BBY, a group of rebels once raided Freighter 651 in order to rescue a group of Wookiee slaves, but it was a trap set by ISB Agent Kallus. The rebels detonated explosives, destroying the freighter after it was secured in the hangar of the Lawbringer. Soon after, Kallus and a squad of stormtroopers later took a freighter to attack the same rebel cell after they stole a shipment of T-7 ion disruptor rifles. The ship dropped two AT-DPs, which were destroyed by the rebels. Weeks later, a convoy of three cruisers were tasked with transporting a large kyber crystal. The same Lothal rebel cell captured an Imperial decoder and discovered the convoy's location. The starship Ghost arrived and launched its shuttle, piloted by former Jedi Kanan Jarrus, to distract the convoy's TIE escorts. The lead freighter attempted to flee back into hyperspace, but was destroyed by the Ghost. The kyber crystal amplified the explosion and destroyed the rest of the Imperial ships. In 4 BBY, Transport Ship 63378 was stolen by the same rebel cell on Lothal. The cruiser was used in the action at Mustafar, a rescue attempt by the Spectres to save Kanan, who had been captured by Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, and was being interrogated on his Star Destroyer, the Sovereign, in orbit above Mustafar. The same year, several Gozanti freighters took part in the Imperial blockade of Ibaar. They deployed starfighters against Phoenix Squadron ships attempting to break the blockade. In 3 BBY, a cruiser was used to deploy two AT-AT walkers to the Imperial depot on Lothal. In 2 BBY, two Gozanti transports were used to deploy pairs of AT-AT and AT-DP walkers against a Separatist holdout on Agamar. Imperial forces also lost two cruisers during a skirmish with the Iron Squadron and Phoenix Squadron above Mykapo. A Gozanti cruiser later accompanied an Imperial light cruiser during a failed attempt to capture the rogue Senator Mon Mothma. Galactic Civil War During the Galactic Civil War, smugglers also used the transports. Following the Battle of Yavin, Imperial officers Ciena Ree and Berisse Sai were ordered to take a Gozanti to recover Lord Vader. Once they arrived at Yavin, they surveyed the destruction of the Death Star, and then Vader's starfighter docked with them. Vader ordered the two officers into the cargo bay, and piloted the ship himself back to the Imperial fleet. Captain Kosh of the Empire stockpiled several cruisers which had been listed as destroyed to use them in his black market operation, although they were discovered by the Rebel Alliance on Tatooine and destroyed by Saponza's partner. One of the freighters showed up during Twilight Company's raid on an Imperial heavy freighter, threatening the Thunderstrike. The freighters were present alongside Death Squadron during the Battle of Hoth, where they deployed walkers during the battle. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Corellian Engineering Corporation Gozanti-class transport Type: Freighter/cruiser transport Scale: Starfighter Length: 63.8 meters Skill: Space transports: Gozanti Transport Crew: 2, Gunners: 2, skeleton: 1/+5 Passengers: 6-12 (dependent on configuration) Cargo Capacity: 200 metric tons Consumables: 1 month Cost: 150,000 (used) Hyperdrive Multiplier: x3 Hyperdrive Backup: x12 Nav Computer: Yes Maneuverability: 0D Space: 3 Atmosphere: 260; 750 km/h Hull: 4D Shields: 1D Sensors: *Passive: 10/0D *Scan: 25/1D *Search: 50/2D *Focus: 3/3D Weapons: Twin Laser Cannon Fire Arc: Turret (dorsal) Crew: 1 Skill: Starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/12/25 Atmosphere Range: 100-300m/1.2/2.5 km Damage: 3D Heavy Laser Cannon Fire Arc: Turret (ventral) Crew: 1 Skill: Starship Gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/12/25 Atmosphere Range: 100-300m/1.2/2.5 km Damage: 4D Notes Thanks to Wookieepedia for the description of the Gozanti. Thanks to Oliver Queen at the Google+ SW D6 group for the basis for the stats. Category:Starships